The present disclosure relates to interaction with digital content.
Users are increasingly viewing and sharing network-accessible digital content using various websites and native applications. However, while some existing content sharing platforms allow for users to post digital content in a content repository of their own profiles or the content repositories of other users for viewing and consumption by other users, the platforms lack tools for organizing that digital content or providing segmented conversation threads for the posted digital content. As a result, digital content that is posted generally becomes increasingly obscured by more recent digital content.